


Nerds in a Thunderstorm

by fishstic



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis wants to go into Marine Biology, Peridot is a computer scientist, but that's not important to this drabble, post college AU, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms sound a lot like maintenance workers when you're watching Shark Week programs on the Discovery Channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds in a Thunderstorm

CRASH. THUMP THUMP.

“What the hell are you doing that’s making so much noise, Lazuli?” Peridot asked sticking her head out from her room. “I’m trying to study!”

THUMP THUMP.

“That ain’t me,” Lapis said looking up from the TV where she was watching some shark week program. “It sounds like it’s coming from above us.”

THUMP.

“That’s not funny, Lazuli,” Peridot said a slight edge of fear on her voice. “You know there’s nothing but the roof above us.”

“Maybe it’s maintenance workers,” Lapis said with a shrug. “Hey, now there’s a career for you. Maintenance worker. Then everyone can know how good you are..” Lapis stifled a giggle but not wanting to risk Peridot throwing something at her and it hitting the tv didn’t say what she meant…”at fixing things.”

THUMP.

“I’m not going to be a maintenance worker, Lazuli. I–” That’s when everything went dark. The power deciding that moment was the best one to let them know the thumps were hail, and the crash thunder. This of course cut off the power to Peridot’s desktop computer. “No!!! My computer program!!! I hadn’t saved yet, I’ll have to recode the whole thing!”

Lapis couldn’t see Peridot’s face but she knew how much Peridot loves her computer programs and how hard she worked on them. Lapis sighed and carefully walked over to Peridot. She gently reached out and touched her face. “I’m sorry about your program. Wanna cuddle and wait out the storm?”

Peridot nodded and put her head on Lapis’ shoulder. “That would be nice.”


End file.
